


christmas kisses

by softnerds



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol warning, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, M/M, Punk Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnerds/pseuds/softnerds
Summary: Dan gets dragged to a Christmas party, but some coincidentally-placed mistletoe causes him to end up with a pleasant surprise.





	

“Dan, c’mon, please just come? I promise it’ll be fun.”

“Peej, you can’t promise that when you know I have literally never had fun at a party in my life. It’s like every dickhead in school coordinates to make sure they all show up to one specified location at the same time. The only good thing is the alcohol,” Dan replied.

“Then could you just do it for me? Please?” PJ gave his best puppy dog face. “It’s the Christmas season!”

Dan shoved him in the shoulder and shook his head. “Why do I always let you rope me into these things?”

PJ grinned back at him. “I’ll pick you up at 8:30. The party is Christmas themed, so make sure you wear something festive. See you later Dan!”

As PJ walked away, Dan sighed inwardly. PJ was one of his best friends, which was why he always let himself get put in these situations, but he really did not like parties. He always seemed to end up a little too drunk and a lot too alone when PJ inevitably went off somewhere to hook up with whoever it was this time who was the reason they came to the party in the first place.

It’s not that he never wanted to hook up with anyone, or even that he couldn’t (he thought he was pretty attractive, even if his thoughts about himself in general were fairly negative). He just got nervous when he was alone in a crowd and usually found himself retreating to a quieter space rather than go wild with a bunch of strangers.

There was also the fact that lately he’d found himself thinking about guys a lot more than girls. He’d had girlfriends in the past; he still liked girls. But when he actually pictured himself hooking up with someone at a party, he always found himself envisioning a tall, broad frame, wide hands, and short hair, which frankly was something he’d rather not think about.

He wondered what it would be like this time.

***

After spending most of the afternoon lounging around playing video games and unsuccessfully trying to come up with excuses to give PJ as to why he couldn’t go to the party, Dan finally threw on a Christmas jumper printed with aliens in santa hats at about 8:15 and quickly straightened his hair before PJ showed up. He figured some people would probably go nuts with the Christmas outfits, but he was perfectly content with a low key Christmas spirit. The less attention he got, the better.

He walked outside when he saw his phone light up with a text from PJ, and they drove to whoever’s house it was this time whose parents were out of town for the weekend (Dan had stopped keeping track at this point). He could only hope the night would be over soon.

***

A few hours later and Dan had lost count of the number of drinks he’d had, but he was still surprisingly coherent. After dancing with random strangers for a while, Dan retreated to the kitchen, where only a few people lingered making drinks or getting snacks.

Out of the few though, one in particular caught his eye.

Phil Lester. He also attended Dan’s school, but he was a couple years older, so Dan never had classes with him. He was the kind of dark and mysterious but deep-down nice guy that made all the girls (and some of the guys) fall for him. The type of guy who dyes his hair black and blue and only wears dark colours with Doc Martens, but who would also probably stop to pet a tiny, fluffy puppy even if it meant it would make him late for class.

As much as Dan told himself he didn’t care, there was something about the dark hair, blue eyes, and pale skin combination that made him unable to look away. However, the alcohol had turned his normally discreet glances into full on staring, and soon enough, Phil started to notice.

Of course, Dan didn’t know at first, when Phil was sneaking looks at Dan out of the corner of his eye. But once he’d determined that Dan was really staring, he looked over to make direct eye contact and shot Dan a wink along with a grin.

Phil seamlessly returned to his conversation halfway across the room, leaving Dan’s jaw almost on the floor. Had he really gotten that drunk? Was he hallucinating?

Just as he started to call into question what he could and couldn’t define as real, he saw Phil break away from the group he was talking with and make his way over to Dan.

“Hey,” he greeted casually as he poured himself a drink from the bottle on the counter. “Dan, right?”

“Yeah,” Dan mumbled back, surprised that Phil even knew who he was.

Phil finished making his drink, but he didn’t seem to be going anywhere. “So, what brings you to tonight’s fine gathering?”

Dan chuckled, finally losing a little bit of his nervousness. “My friend, actually. I guess I’m supposed to be the wingman, but he never really seems to need one to be honest.”

“And which friend might this be?”

Dan quirked an eyebrow. “PJ Liguori, do you know him?”

“Not well, but a bit. He seems like a nice guy,” Phil replied, waving a hand.

Now Dan really was surprised. He was going to have to have a talk with PJ as soon as he found him as to how he somehow knew Phil Lester and why he had never introduced him.

“I like your jumper, by the way,” Phil continued. “It’s cute on you.”

Dan blushed. “I guess we both decided to go for an alien theme,” he replied, taking note of Phil’s jumper, which depicted Christmas presents hovering in a UFO beam over a snowy landscape.

They continued talking, and it seemed that with every word, the smiles on their faces grew. Dan was happy to finally find out more about Phil, like how he loved Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Pokémon, and even that he was scared of horses, which made Dan laugh.

After a while though, they were interrupted by one of Phil’s friends walking through the doorway into the kitchen. “Phil–” he said, but cut himself off when he saw him talking to Dan. “Mate, you know you’re under the mistletoe, right?”

Dan and Phil both looked up in surprise. Sure enough, there was a little sprig of green hanging from the ceiling by some black string, right above both of their heads.

Oh shit. Dan’s heart rate started to increase, and he could feel his cheeks turning red. By this time, the loud volume at which Phil’s friend had been speaking had turned some heads in their direction, and before Dan could even process what was happening, the friend had started a chant of “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” that had spread across the room like wildfire.

Dan looked up at Phil to gauge his reaction, but Phil was already peering at him with a look that he couldn’t quite place. Despite the conversation they’d just been having, Dan was fully expecting Phil to just push him away and tell his friends to shove off, but to his surprise, Phil just shrugged. “I’m okay with it as long as you are? Don’t let them pressure you into anything you don’t want to do, but I will warn you that they can be pretty persistent,” he said with a smile.

Dan’s lips parted in surprise, and he saw Phil’s eyes follow the movement. “I– um. It’s not that I don’t want to, I really want to, I actually– I think you’re– I mean. I want to. There’s just– there’s a lot of people and I get nervous and– Oh God– they’re all looking at me–”

He was surprised once again when he was cut off by Phil’s hand grabbing his. Dan looked down in surprise, then back up at Phil. Phil met his eyes directly. “Dan. Yes or no?”

Dan bit his lip nervously, but, really, what did he have to lose? “Yes,” he said softly. With the permission he’d been waiting for, Phil quickly brought his lips to meet Dan’s. The kiss was gentle but firm, and Dan was suddenly able to tune out the still-chanting voices around him, instead focusing on the feeling of Phil’s other hand brushing his jaw lightly and his tongue just barely skimming Dan’s lower lip.

Phil pulled away after a few seconds, and they stared at each other with wide eyes, both of them blushing hard. Their kiss seemed to have satisfied the small crowd, who were quietly starting to disperse now that the scene was over.

As Dan and Phil stood in the kitchen, both of them not quite knowing what to say, one of Phil’s other friends (Dan thought his name was Chris?) approached them, and, hooking his arm through Phil’s, started to pull him away. “Come on, loverboy, I need to get home, which means you’re coming too.”

Phil shot Dan an apologetic look, but didn’t seem to make much of an effort to protest. “See you, Dan.”

Dan stood for a moment trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. Confused and still drunk, Dan decided he wanted to go home. 

He found PJ as quickly as he could and pulled him away from the dance he was having (if it could be called dancing) with some girl Dan had never seen before. PJ dropped him off at home (he hadn’t had nearly as much to drink as Dan–he never really went to parties for the alcohol), and he quickly changed out of his clothes and fell into bed.

He fell asleep with his head swimming with confusion but unable to stop thinking about the feeling of Phil’s lips on his and Phil’s hand in his own.

***

The next morning, Dan stood in the school hallway talking to a friend before his next class. He stopped suddenly when he saw Phil approaching him. “I’ll catch up with you later, yeah? See you in class,” he said to his friend, taking a few steps to the side to distance himself.

Phil grabbed his hand and kissed him on the cheek, catching him by surprise. “Hello?” he greeted questioningly.

“Hey,” Phil replied. “I’m really sorry about last night. I didn’t mean to just leave like that, but I’ve learned that when Chris decides something there’s not much use in trying to get him to change his mind.”

“Oh, yeah, no big deal,” Dan mumbled.

Phil took his hand again. “I liked talking to you. You’re interesting, Dan,” he said softly, leaning in close.

Dan spluttered, not knowing how to reply, but Phil didn’t even give him the time. He pulled back in an instant, already starting to walk away.

Dan felt that a small strip of paper had been left in the hand Phil had been holding. “My number,” Phil called over his shoulder. “See you around, Dan!”

Dan blushed and smiled.

So maybe this wouldn’t be a one time thing.


End file.
